The Evils of the Misty Mountains
by AnimeLady Noriko
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are caught in a deadly trap set by the evil demon of the misty mountains, Tamiyasu. Is there any possible way of survival?
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Test

Inuyasha SomniScoto

Part 1

The Evils of the Misty Mountain

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by AnimeLady Noriko

This was actually the first ever Inuyasha fanfic I had written, back when I hardly knew anything about it. I updated it a bit and added stuff that I had learned as I continued to watch the TV show. This is my first fic I have ever published on this website and...well, it's the first part of my Inuyasha Somni Scoto series. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The Unknown Test

The sun had just began to set as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo passed through a dark forest somewhere deep within feudal Japan. They decided to set up camp for the night, for soon it would become to dark to travel. Once they had a fire started they sat around it and rested.

"This is stupid!" complained Inuyasha. "We've wandered around this area for three days now and haven't found any signs of a jewel shard!"

"Just be patient," said Kagome reassuringly. "Something will turn up soon." She stared into the fire, watching the flames dance and twirl around.

"Lord Inuyasha!" said a tiny voice. Inuyasha flinched and slapped the side of his face. Myoga, slightly squished, stood up and exclaimed, "Lord Inuyasha! I've heard rumours of a sacred jewel shard."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha. "Where!"

"In the misty mountains. They lay but a mile from here and it is said that there lives a very powerful and murderous demon upon that mountaintop. A demon calling himself Tamiyasu is the one."

"So he possesses a jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha eagerly.

"Possibly." replied Myoga.

Inuyasha's eyes darted away from Myoga towards a clearing in the bushes where he saw two eyes staring out. He sniffed the air and ran over to it. A terrified scream echoed through the night as Inuyasha pulled an attractive young maiden into the clearing by her the neck of her kimono.

"What were you doing spying on us?" asked Inuyasha letting her go.

"I…I'm so sorry!" she cried as she stared at all of them. "M…my village has been destroyed and I ran away and so that I would be able to find my little brother Seiji. But now I'm lost and…and…I heard you talking and thought that maybe you could help me."

"And why should we help you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can show you where the Misty Mountains are located. That's where you are going is it not?" she said.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and then reluctantly agreed.

Miroku stepped foreword and took the woman by the hand. "And may I ask your name?"

"I'm Kumiko." she said shyly.

"Well…Kumiko…" said Miroku looking deep into her eyes. "Would you kindly consider bearing my child?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all looked away, too embarrassed at the foolish Miroku who Sango stared jealously towards with udder disbelief.

Kumiko looked at him shocked. And then she smiled. "Gladly." was her reply and everyone was absolutely taken by surprise, even Miroku.

"Are you serious?" he asked, barely able to believe his ears.

"Yes." she said smiling at him. "Once I've taken you to the Misty Mountains and we have found my brother I will gladly bear your child."

Miroku rushed over and grabbed Kumiko's hand and yelled, "What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" yelled Inuyasha. He sniffed the air. "I smell the scent of a demon!"

Then out of the forest a demon of great stature, with arms as large as tree trunks and gleaming fangs, sharp as daggers visible through it's mouth came. "Which one of you is Inuyasha!" he growled.

"Who wants to know!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I am Rukiyo and I have come to slaughter the one they call Inuyasha and take the jewel shards he possesses!''

"Is that so?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and holding it in front of himself menacingly. "Well why don't you just try it?"

The demon charged foreword and hit Inuyasha hard with it's giant fist, sending him flying backwards and into the trees. Taken by surprise at the demons power Inuyasha stumbled, which cost him another blow. Inuyasha laid face down upon the ground, not moving.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome as she pulled out of her arrows and shot it at the demon, hitting it's left arm.

The demon cried out in pain and looked over at Kagome. "You! Human! How is it that you possess such power?" Kagome trembled as the demon's shadow blocked the sun from her view. "I will not allow you to live!" it said running towards her at great speed.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha coming up beside the demon and cutting off it's other arm with his sword. The demon stopped and stared as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her to safety and then jumped back into the battle.

"You!" yelled the demon. "You're a half-demon aren't you?"

Inuyasha stared at him with hatred in his eyes. "So what?"

"Ha!" laughed Rukiyo. "You actually think that you, a half-demon, can defeat me, a pure blooded demon?"

Inuyasha smiled too. "You may be a full demon but there is nothing pure about you! And now it's time to die. WIND SCAR!"

The Rukiyo screamed as the blast from Inuyasha's blade disintegrated his body, leaving nothing of the demon.

Inuyasha looked over to everyone. "Now it's time to go." He looked up at the sky and watched as the sun slowly made it's way up into the sky. Then he took off walking, followed by the rest of the group.

"Excellent! Good show!" said the deep voice of a dark figure looking at Inuyasha and the others through a floating orb. He looked to a woman that was standing at the far corner of the room, face partially silhouetted in the moonlight. "He is the one I want!"

"What do you want him for?" asked the woman.

"He will be the new leader of my army! And then, with him fighting for us we will take over all of the surrounding lands and then I will be the most powerful demon in the world!"

"Do you have a plan master?'' asked the woman.

He looked back over to the orb. "I have already figured out his weakness." He pointed at Kagome.

"The human?" asked the woman.

"He is obviously in love with her." said the dark figure.

The woman's laughter rang throughout the hall. "A human and a half-demon!" she taunted. "That's the saddest thing I have heard of!"

"Do you understand want you must do Reiko?" the deep voice asked, eyes glinting fiercely.

"Yes. I understand." said Reiko. She silently bowed and left the room.

The other looked back to the orb, smiling broadly, and then looked over to the opposite corner of the room. "Did you hear that girl?" he asked. "Now I will finally rid the world of your village and your family!"

Chains rattled and sobs rang out as the little figure that lay flat upon her stomach slowly got up and looked into the cruel eyes of he whom had taken her prisoner.

"Please…please!" she begged. "Let my village be. And those poor people as well. I will do anything! Please."

He laughed. "Do you think the great Tamiyasu will take pity on humans and foolish demons just because she who is to be my bride asks me to spare them? You're a fool."

The girl shrank back to the floor and wept for her family and friends, and for others who would be hurt.

End of Chapter 1: The Evils of the Misty Mountails


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hands of Their Persuer

Chapter 2: In the Hands of their Pursuer 

_He laughed. "Do you think the great Tamiyasu will take pity on humans and foolish demons just because she who is to be my bride asks me to spare them? You're a fool." __The girl shrank back to the floor and wept for her family and friends, and for others who would be hurt. _

* * *

"So Miroku." said Kumiko running up beside him and grabbing his arm. "How many?"

"How many what?" asked Miroku looking at her and rubbing her backside.

"Why children of course!" she said brightly.

Kagome looked over to Sango and noticed that she looked awfully bitter. She felt kind of sorry for her. I mean poor Sango had fallen in love with such a flirtatious, pervertedmonk.

A blur of blue light flew past them and landed on the ground. The woman, Reiko, stood before them and glared at each one of them in turn. Kumiko screamed and ran behind Miroku.

"It's…it's _her_!" she said as she gripped Miroku's cloak. "She's one of the demons who attacked my village!"

"Oh…so you were the one who escaped, huh?" Reiko said looking at her with a bored expression upon her face. "Don't worry. I'll deal with you later. But I have another order of business to attend to first."

"What would that be?" asked Miroku shielding Kumiko from Reiko.

"I'm after the priestess with the jewel shards!" she said pointing to Kagome. "The woman over there."

Inuyasha ran over and stood in front of Kagome. "If you want her you're gonna have get past me first!"

Reiko laughed. "I won't even bother with you. There is no way a half-demon could possibly defeat a powerful full demon like myself!"

Inuyasha glared at her while pulling the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. "Now where have I heard that before?"

She rushed foreword and before Inuyasha knew she had moved he received a hard blow to the stomach and lay limp upon the ground.

Miroku, shocked from what he had just witnessed said, "Did you see that? I didn't even see her move!"

Inuyasha slowly got up and looked surprised at Reiko. "What the hell are you?"

"I told you there was no point in this battle. It's obvious that you don't even come close to having my power." she laughed.

In another instant she was right behind Kagome. "_Sleep._" she said as she touched the back of her head. Kagome fell limp into Reiko's arms and was flung over her back.

Reiko jumped on to a tree branch. "As you can see I am also an expert of human pressure points. She will be out for a few hours now. Say goodbye to her Inuyasha." she said before jumping away.

Inuyasha ran after her and easily caught up. He swung at her with his claw but was easily dodged. Reiko looked at him, shocked.

"Wow." she said now amused. "She must mean a lot to you, if you gain that much power when she's in danger!"

She turned and sent a blast of smoke in Inuyasha's direction. It was unavoidable and he went right through it. The effect was instant; Inuyasha's legs froze as well as his body. He fell to the ground unable to stand up again. His entire body was paralysed.

Kagome came too and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground and she struggled to free herself, to no avail, from Reiko's iron grip. "Inuyasha!" she called. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stared up helplessly as Kagome's voice echoed within his head. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" She was being taken from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He cursed Reiko, and then slipped slowly into darkness.

* * *

Reiko's grip held strong to Kagome as she jumped from tree to tree and up a steep mountain. Kagome tried to struggle, but it was no use. She watched as the ground below became further and further away.

_Inuyasha…_ Kagome thought. He had looked pretty hurt when she saw him and she couldn't remember what had happened when she blacked out or how long she was unconscious. _What did this demon do to you?_

Reiko looked over at Kagome who struggled once more but finally gave up. _What is with this human_? She thought to herself. _That pressure point I touched on the back of her head should have knocked her out for hours but she awoke in a few minutes. She's not and ordinary human! Could she be a miko?_

Kagome looked up and saw, on the top of the mountain what looked like a very old shrine. Reiko stopped in front of it and slowly stepped inside. They were now in a dark hall, a slight glow shining fromthe far side of it, which silhouetted a man sitting upon a tall backed throne staring with wicked eyes upon the girl whom his loyal subject Reiko had just thrown to the floor.

"Here she is master." said Reiko before slowly bowing.

"Good work Rieko." said a cruel voice. With a wave of his hand the whole room was flooded with light, an odd violet light coming from an unknown source. Kagome finally saw the face of he, clearly a demon. Long hair of rouge, the sickening colour of blood and eyes of no real colour, only a dark shade of silver, with catlike pupils this demon would have frightened a tiger on a murderous rampage just by a glance, he hadthe cruellest face Kagome had ever seen. She gasped as he stood and smiled, a cruel, horrid smile.

"So…" he said, voice as sharp as daggers, "You are the reincarnation of the late Lady Kikyo, and Inuyasha's lover."

Kagome, with all the bravery in her heart replied. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The hall rang out with cruel laughter. "Fine I will tell you. My name is Tamiyasu, the demon of this mountain and you, are bait."

Kagome stared entranced into the evil eyes. "I'm bait for who?"

"Who do you think?" asked Tamiyasu. "You will lure Inuyasha to us."

"Why did you need to use me?" Kagome asked fiercely. "You could have easily captured him before."

"Don't flatter yourself." Tamiyasu said amused. "You are merely here for a test."

"Inuyasha, when he comes will be put under my control. He will lead my army and I will become the most powerful demon in all the land! You, my dear, are simply a test to be sure that Inuyasha is really under my control. His first task, once my warrior, will be to slaughter you, the one he loves."

Kagome gasped. She slowly stood up and began to run. She had to find Inuyasha for he would soon be in trouble.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tamiyasu. Kagome was lifted off the ground and hung immobile in the air. "You will not interfere!" A tall wooden door opened on the other side of the hallway and Kagome, no matter how hard she struggled, could not escape the invisible power, forcing into the room.

"She will stay in the dungeon until Inuyasha shows up and then I will have my warrior!"

Inuyasha SomniScoto: Evils of the Misty Mountains Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Unreachable Freedom

Chapter 3: Unreachable Freedom

_

* * *

Kagome gasped. She slowly stood up and began to run. She had to find Inuyasha for he would soon be in trouble._

"_Where do you think you're going?" asked Tamiyasu. Kagome was lifted off the ground and hung immobile in the air. "You will not interfere!" A tall wooden door opened on the other side of the hallway and Kagome, no matter how hard she struggled, could not escape the invisible power, forcing into the room._

"_She will stay in the dungeon until Inuyasha shows up and then I will have my warrior!"_

* * *

Inuyasha stepped through a large stone palace staring wide-eyed around searching, searching.

"Kagome" he called. "Kagome, where are you?"

_You won't find her by calling her name Inuyasha _said a pulsing voice, which Inuyasha had never heard before.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha called. "How do you now about us?"

_I know everything…_

"Then…do you know where she is?"

_Of course._

"Where?"

_Only if you promise to do something for me first…_

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha

_You agree to become my slave._

"WHAT!"

_Only if you agree to be my slave by being the leader of my army. A warrior._

Kagome's screaming voice filled Inuyasha's head. _Inuyasha! Help me Inuyasha! Please!_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" called Shippo's voice. "Inuyasha are you all right? Please wake up!"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Shippo's worried face. He looked around and saw that he was being carried on Kilala's back, Miroku, Sango, and Kumiko trailing closely behind.

Sitting up he grasped his chest, trying to ease the pain and he asked, "How long was I unconscious for?"

"About and hour or so." said Miroku sullenly. "Since then we've been trying to find out where that demon took Kagome."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I can smell Kagome's scent." He slid off of Kilala's back and took off at a run. "At the top of that mountain." he called pointing towards a large mountain in the distance. "I'll meet you there!"

He jumped from tree to tree cursing that demon that had kidnapped Kagome. She would regret it!

* * *

He stared at the tall wooden doors of an old shrine that stood on the tip of the mountain. He was sure Kagome was in there. Using his shoulder he ran into the door, causing it to collapse and stepped into the dark building.

"Kagome!" he called "Kagome where are you?"

No answer came, but, peering into the darkness he could see two eyes staring at him, and the foul stench of demon filled his nose. "Well Inuyasha. We've been expecting you."

Inuyasha almost stumbled in surprise; the voice was the one from his dream, the one who had told him that Inuyasha had to become his slave in order to save Kagome.

"Where is Kagome?'' Inuyasha called out again.

"She is safe…unlike you." said the demon.

Something had wrapped itself around Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him into the darkness. He dangled feet above the ground, squinting to see who it was watching him.

The hall was suddenly filled with light and Inuyasha first saw Tamiyasu, eyes gleaming like a beast staring at his prey. "Just as I had expected, you are a half-demon, but not an ordinary one…you are too powerful. Equal to many full demons."

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Inuyasha staring from the menacing eyes of Tamiyasu to the roots that had fastened themselves around his wrist and held him above the ground.

"I am the demon Tamiyasu, the ruler of this mountain and your new master." he said smugly.

"What!" yelled Inuyasha, remembering his dream.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's true. I had sent you a premonition dream," he said wickedly. "You WILL become my slave and lead my army!"

"Forget it!" yelled Inuyasha, struggling to free himself from the accursed roots.

"And when did I say that you have any choice in the matter." asked Tamiyasu, waving his arms and casting an odd light around Inuyasha. Every so slowly it began to shrink, and Inuyasha had no where to flee.

"Once that light touches you, you will be under my control. And there will be nothing that you can do about it!" laughed Tamiyasu.

At once Inuyasha's struggling became desperate. "Damn you!" he yelled. "You bastard!"

"Oh! And I failed mention that your first assignment under my control will be to slaughter your beloved Kagome. Shame to. She was beginning to grow on me. Oh well."

_NO!_ Inuyasha thought desperately as the light had began to absorb into his flesh. _KAGOME! _

* * *

Kagome sat upon the cold stone dungeon floor, striking every stone, trying to find a way to escape. She prayed that Inuyasha was okay and that he hadn't been captured yet.

She began smacking the floor with her palms, looking for loose bricks so she could try to dig herself through the dirt underneath. And then she found one such stone. She pulled it away, revealing the dirt beneath but to her surprise there was already a hole there, and a figure was climbing up through it.

"Kagome!" called Shippo emerging from the hole, covered with dust and dirt. "I'm so glad I found you! Are you okay!"

"Shippo" Kagome exclaimed happily. "How did you get here."

"Inuyasha left in a hurry when he finally came to, so Sango, Miroku, Kumiko, and I followed as fast as we could. We knew that it would be to risky to just burst through the front door so Kumiko suggested me digging my way in and luckily I came upon where you were being held."

The sound of footsteps rang out through the dungeon and Kagome quickly forced Shippo into the hole and put the stone over top. She looked up the balcony that oversaw the dungeon and watched as Tamiyasu slowly came into view. He smiled down upon her as ice-cold chills ran up and down her spine. She was relieved to see that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"So how are you enjoying our generous accommodations?" he asked smiling broadly.

Kagome glared at him. "You're gonna pay for this when Inuyasha comes for me!" she shouted.

Tamiyasu's laughter echoed through the stone room as he stepped sideways to reveal Inuyasha, eyes as clear as water, standing closely behind Tamiyasu. He looked down upon Kagome but no emotion came to his face.

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought desperately, heart stopped in her chest. _Oh no! Inuyasha has been controlled already. What should I do?_

"Inuyasha." said Tamiyasu. "Your first task for your new master is to…kill Kagome."

Backing up to the wall Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha jumped from the balcony and slowly advanced upon her, flexing his claws and smiling.

"I'd love to stay and watch but I have a battle to plan. Inuyasha!" he called as Inuyasha raised his head towards Tamiyasu. "I'll be back in a little while and I expect to find her dead!" He motioned Reiko to follow and they left.

Shippo slowly came out of his hiding place and stared at Inuyasha. "Kagome! What's wrong with him?"

"He's under Tamiyasu's spell!" she said.

Kagome cowered to the wall, as Inuyasha stood tall over her. He looked down upon her trembling face and smiled even more broadly. Raising one of his arms, readying himself to strike he, in an emotionless voice, shouted, "Die wench! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kagome rolled over and was narrowly missed but Inuyasha quickly turned around and hit her arm with his claws.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried.

Kagome grasped her arm and cringed in pain. She lifted her arm and stared at her blood stained hand. "Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. "Please remember me!"

But Inuyasha's face remained unchanged. He lunged at her again but Shippo; with what little strength he had, jumped onto Inuyasha's back and pulled at his long silver hair. Inuyasha reached back pulling Shippo off of him and threw him to the wall.

"Inuyasha…please!" Kagome tried once more. "Remember!"

But it was no use. The spell was too strong. Inuyasha wasn't going to remember on his own. She needed to help.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome. "Sit."

Inuyasha was flung to the ground. When he looked up his eyes were back to normal. He looked around, confused, and looked at Kagome's arm.

"Kagome…" he said.

"Inuyasha! You remember!" said Shippo happily.

But Inuyasha's eyes stayed to the wound on Kagome's arm. "Kagome…did I do this to you?"

"It's not that serious," she said. "Are you okay?"

He looked to his feet. "Kagome…I…I…"

* * *

_Gah! I absolutely love this chapter! It's my favorite one so far. I'm not sure if it's that good but you have no idea how I loved writing this one! I suppose it's sort of like a cliffie but...well, I'm not quite sure. But whatever, I'm not sure if many people will enjoy this one quite as much as me but...I hope you love it anyway. R&R people! Tell me what you thought of it because as I've stated numerous times...I LOVED IT! _


	4. Chapter 4: A Step Into Battle

Chapter 4: A Step Into Battle

_Well, here I am again with the fourth chapter of The Evils of the Misty Mountains. I would like to thank sbird for being really supportive with my story even though it is currently not doing to well. I love her so much, my sister-wife. So I've decided to dedicate this chapter to her, thank you for reading all of my chapters and inspiring me to write the best I possibly can. I know you probably won't like this for reasons of making your face turn a darker color then it is meant to be(for people who aren't following me I mean for making her blush). So on to the story._

_

* * *

But Inuyasha's eyes stayed to the wound on Kagome's arm. "Kagome…did I do this to you?"_

"_It's not that serious," she said. "Are you okay?"_

_He looked to his feet. "Kagome…I…I…"_

* * *

Tamiyasu stepped onto the balcony once again and looked down upon the dungeon floor. Inuyasha stared up to him, eyes blank and no regret or remorse upon his face as he stood over Kagome's dead body. 

"Good job Inuyasha!" said Tamiyasu. "Now come!"

Inuyasha jumped onto the balcony and followed Tamiyasu. _This is perfect! _Tamiyasu thought. _He killed his beloved Kagome and felt nothing! He will easily defeat that stupid village!_

He entered the hall and beckoned Inuyasha to follow as they accompanied Reiko to a smaller building behind the main shrine. Stepping inside they noticed that it was filled with many demons, Tamiyasu's army.

"We will demolish every inch of the village and kill every soul within it." Tamiyasu called. "Then Kumiko will have no where to go but my arms. She will then become my bride."

"We leave at daybreak," he ordered. "And you will take orders from Inuyasha and myself from now on."

* * *

The sun slowly made it's way into the sky, sending light to replace the darkness and making the moon run back to it's hiding place until the following night could free it once again. Casting long shadows upon the ground stood an army of demons marching into battle, following their leaders Tamiyasu and Inuyasha. 

Peering off into the distance they could see the little village that they were planning to attack, peacefully slumbering. No one there had any knowledge of an ambush. The only ones awake were the lord and his wife who had recently become separated from their daughter and had been pacing back and forth in their palace, awaiting her return.

Tamiyasu stopped his army at the edge of a palace walls. With a wave of his hand he sent them into the castle, the plan burned into their minds, following Inuyasha. And as they disappeared he raised his staff and moved it in a circular motion, as a smoke screen blossomed from the end of it covering the village.

Smiling to himself he listened to the distant sound of the battle that was raging within. It was impossible for them to fail, not when Inuyasha was on his side. "Reiko!" he yelled sharply. "Bring me the girl!" She nodded silently and slowly walked away.

The deathly silence that followed chilled Tamiyasu for an instant, as he peered blindly through the smoke. There was no way of knowing how the battle ended. Footsteps rang throughout his ears as Inuyasha suddenly appeared out of the smoke.

"Inuyasha! Good show!" said Tamiyasu happily.

Then hundreds of footsteps broke the silence once again. The army from the village stood behind Inuyasha as the smoke began to settle.

"Wha…" stammered Tamiyasu. "This can't be. Inuyasha! You're under my control! How could you betray me? It's impossible!"

More footsteps. Out of the fog stepped Kagome, covered in her own blood, badly injured. She stood to the left of Inuyasha and glared at Tamiyasu.

"The wench?" yelled Tamiyasu. "You…you're dead! How…"

The silence was almost overwhelming. Then another Kagome, the only injury of hers was a small cut on her arm, came out of the smoke and stood on the other side of Inuyasha and also glared towards him.

"This makes no sense!" yelled Tamiyasu. "There are two Kagome's? But she's dead! And Inuyasha is under my control. What the hell is going on?"

"Well Tamiyasu." said Inuyasha crossing his arms. "So how does it feel to finally fall into another's trap?"

"Trap? What?" exclaimed Tamiyasu, stunned.

"You tricked me into coming to your castle so you capture me and put me under your control. And I have to admit it worked. And then you sent me to kill Kagome but I snapped out of it before I did any real damage. So we tricked you. Shippo!"

The badly injured Kagome smiled and in a puff of smoke turned into a small fox demon child, Shippo.

"Shippo is a fox demon and can transform. So he pretended to be Kagome's dead body while the real Kagome hid in the hole in the ground that Shippo had made to get into the dungeon." He laughed.

"But…but your eyes." stammered Tamiyasu.

"Oh yeah, that's right." said Inuyasha reaching into his kimono and pulling out two little acorns and throwing them to Shippo. "Those illusion acorns were perfect."

Tamiyasu smiled. "Very clever half-demon. That was an ingenious plan. So now you plan to kill me am I right?" he asked calmly.

"You better believe it. You're going down!" growled Inuyasha. He was infuriated; a smile wasn't exactly the reaction he wanted.

"INUYASHA!" called Miroku's voice as he, Sango, Kumiko, and Kilala emerged from the smoke. They landed beside him and got off of Kilala. "What happened here?" he asked staring at all of the dead bodies.

"It's a long story." said Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha." Tamiyasu taunted. "Prepare for your death!"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. He glared at Tamiyasu, trying to hide this fear of him that he could not explain. His gaze seemed to see through Inuyasha, right into his very soul. He had never felt this way before. It was freaking him out.

"You hide it well, half-demon," said Tamiyasu smiling broadly. "But you do have fear. But never before have you feared a foe right? You had only feared for Kagome's safety, but now you actually fear me."

"Feh," laughed Inuyasha. "Don't flatter yourself!" He ran foreword and tried to strike but Tamiyasu put up a barrier around himself.

"Now what are you going to do Inuyasha?" asked Tamiyasu. "What are you going to do about my barrier? You cannot attack me but I can easily kill you!" He waved his staff once again but this time instead of producing smoke a violet cloud appeared out of it and circled Inuyasha from above, sending meteors crashing down upon him.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

Slowly Inuyasha emerged from the rubble and pointed his sword, which was now red, towards Tamyasu's barrier. "Tetsusaiga!" he yelled swinging the sword violently and sending a blast of light toward Tamiyasu, instantly disintegrating the barrier.

"Wind Scar!" he called, sending a violent attack towards Tamiyasu. It hit his body, sending him flying backwards as well as emitting a heavy smoke covering all in sight. He squinted through it to see what had happened but was caught by another meteor strike.

Tamiyasu stepped out of the wall of smoke and smiled even more broadly. "Impressive half demon, that sword of yours is quite formidable, it can even destroy powerful barriers. But what will you be able to do without it?"

He raised his staff and at once the Tetsusaiga flew out of Inuyasha's hand and into a far corner of the battlefield. Inuyasha ran to grab it but was deflected by another barrier.

"Damn it" shouted Inuyasha. "I can't get the Tetsusaiga."

"So let's see how powerful you are without your precious sword." said Tamiyasu, holding out his staff in front of him menacingly.

"Oh no!" cried Miroku. "Inuyasha isn't holding Tetsusaiga! Without it he might transform into a full demon again! I must help."

Kumiko stepped in front of him. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interfere!" she said viciously.

"What do you mean? Kumiko?" said Miroku taken aback.

Kumiko smiled back at him as she transformed. She was clearly a demon, with red eyes and rose hair. "What's the matter Miroku?" she asked looking at the shocked expression on his face. "Did you think that you had found your dream girl?"

Miroku's expression turned from shock to hatred. "You used me. You played with my emotions!"

Kumiko laughed aloud. "It was so easy. I only had to use the form of a beautiful young maiden and you instantly fell into my trap."

Miroku glared at her, grinding his teeth. "You will pay! You wench! Wind Tunnel!"

Sango watched in terror. She had never seen Miroku this angry before. He even scared her. She hardly felt sorry for him though; he deserved what he got for being such a fool. But she decided to fly overhead on Kilala, just in case.

Kumiko, in one swift movement, smacked Miroku's hand away from herself and pinned him to the ground using her arm, which had stretched and was now long enough to pull Sango from Kilala's back and trap her in the same grasp she had Miroku.

"Lord Tamiyasu. I have eliminated all of the interference. Now you are free to kill that half demon and that odd human!" she called.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" taunted Tamiyasu. "Now I am free to kill you and poor Lady Kagome. But whom to kill first?"

"Tamiyasu," Inuyasha yelled. "I don't need the Tetsusaiga! I'll be able to kill you on my own strength." He swiftly ran up to Tamiyasu. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

But Tamiyasu was way too quick. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand before his attack could hit and sent him flying into one of the nearby houses. Inuyasha, slowly rising from the rubble, was hit once again and sent flying into another house.

This time Inuyasha couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried, all of his strength had left him.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, rushing to his aid.

"Now, that Inuyasha is finished it's your turn Kagome." said Tamiyasu, raising his staff for the attack of his last victim.

_Inuyasha! _she thought desperately. _Inuyasha…please wake up!_

Then an odd chill was sent through the midday air, a pulsing chill as the all too familiar beginning of Inuyasha's terrifying transformation to a full demon began. His eyes began to change red and ever so slowly his claws and fangs lengthened.

_No Inuyasha. _Kagome thought helplessly. _Please don't transform into a full demon! Please!_

_

* * *

Yay! I absolutly love cliffies! He he he! Well there is only one chapter to go until this fanfiction is finished. sobs uncontrollably I liked this story, probably the most interesting one I have ever written. I know it goes a little fast but I still love it so I refuse to criticize it. But if anyone else has a problem with anything, I mean anything in the story please tell because I always like hearing about how I can improve. It helps my writing skills develop. Anyway R&R! I want to know what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5: The Demon in Him

Chapter 5: The Demon in Him

_This is the last chapter of my story! Wahhhh! I am soo sad! I don't want it to be over! I would like to dedicate this to my friend Michelle. She doesn't like anime at all and she was nice enough to read my story and review it too. Thank you Michelle, you are my inspiration, along with sbird. Love Love Love!

* * *

_

_"Now, that Inuyasha is finished it's your turn Kagome." said Tamiyasu, raising his staff for the attack of his last victim._

_Inuyasha! she thought desperately. Inuyasha…please wake up!_

_Then an odd chill was sent through the midday air, a pulsing chill as the all too familiar beginning of Inuyasha's terrifying transformation to a full demon began. His eyes began to change red and ever so slowly his claws and fangs lengthened._

_No Inuyasha! Kagome thought helplessly. Please don't transform into a full demon! Please!

* * *

_

"What is happening?" asked Tamiyasu staring at Inuyasha's transformation. "His blood is changing!"

"Inuyasha…" pleaded Kagome. "…please don't transform into a demon. Fight it. Don't let your demon side take over!"

But it was too late. Inuyasha stood, eyes blood red, violet stripes across his cheeks, growling at Tamiyasu. Cracking his claws his stare looked venomous as he peered at the wicked eyes of his opponent.

"What?" cried Tamiyasu. "His blood has changed. He is no longer half demon, he is a full demon now."

Kagome grabbed the side of Inuyasha's arm. "No…Inuyasha!" she cried. "You don't want to defeat him this way! Please turn back."

But her attempts were futile. Inuyasha was powerless to control his demon nature. He rushed over and took off Tamiyasu's right arm in one swipe of his mighty full demon claws. Turning back to Tamiyasu, Inuyasha smiled and licked one of his claws.

Tamiyasu raised his eyebrows to Inuyasha as another arm replaced the other. "Ha!" he laughed. "What a fool I was. You are no real full demon. You are just a bloodthirsty beast. I will not let you suffer for much longer. Inuyasha, I will put you out of your misery!"

He raised his staff, pulling Inuyasha into midair and throwing him into the cliff over viewing the village. But Inuyasha struck back by taking off another of Tamiyasu's arms before being thrown the cliff again.

Inuyasha attempted to kill Tamiyasu one more time, only to receive the same fate. Laying facedown on the ground Tamiyasu stood tall over him, readying himself for the final strike when Kagome shot a sacred arrow, forcing him to jump out of the way. She rushed over and held Inuyasha in her arms.

"Please Tamiyasu!" she pleaded, eyes streaming with tears. "Don't kill Inuyasha. Don't you want to fight him when he's himself and not this…this…thing?"

Tamiyasu laughed. "Not really. I just want to kill him and I don't care how I do it. Now step out of the way or I will slay you too."

"Master!" called Reiko stepping out of the fog carrying an unconscious young girl flung over her shoulder. "What happened here?" she asked looking from Sango and Miroku trapped by Kumiko's over sized arms, passed Tamiyasu's arm laying limp upon the ground, to Inuyasha, who was still being held by Kagome.

"Don't ask questions," he hissed. "Just get rid of the impudent wench so I can kill Inuyasha!"

"But…" she stuttered incredulously. "I thought that he was the leader of your army. What happened?"

"He betrayed me! That's what happened!" he shouted fiercely. "Now do as I say!"

Reiko set down the girl and ran over, grabbing Kagome and dragging her away from the one sided battle. Kagome struggled to free herself and when she found Reiko at a slight moment of weakness she ran from her grasp. Running back over to Inuyasha she swiftly pulled an arrow and aimed it directly at Tamiyasu's heart.

"Ha!" he laughed again. "A mere arrow will have no effect on me!"

The arrow was shot, flying straight at Tamiyasu surrounded by a pure white light that always came when Kagome shot her sacred arrows. Tamiyasu jumped with surprise as the arrow actually came in contact with his body, but unfortunately it missed his heart and hit him in the shoulder.

"What!" he cried. "A sacred arrow! I knew you were Kikyo's reincarnation but I never imagined that you would gain her sacred powers as well!" He smiled to himself. "It seems that I have misjudged you."

Inuyasha slowly rose from Kagome's arms and growled even more fiercely at Tamiyasu. He was still a full demon but this time it was different. In all of the other which Inuyasha had faced as a demon he had never shown any sign of pain, of fear, but then again no other enemy had ever hurt him this badly in his demon state.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. "SIT!"

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the beaded necklace, which Kaede had put around his neck in order for Kagome's safety when they had first met. Now she only used it to punish him when he was being a jerk.

"Damn it Kagome!" he shouted angrily as he got up from the ground, this time he had turned back into a half-demon.

"Inuyasha!" she cried happily, holding onto his arm. "I'm so glad you're back to being a half demon!"

"So Tamiyasu!" he called. "Are you ready to die yet?"

Tamiyasu laughed. "You are quite insolent. But I accept your challenge with open arms. Now is here where your life ends."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "I know how to get back the Tetsusaiga."

"You do?" he exclaimed. "How?"

"Trust me," she whispered. "Just remember. When I say so go and grab the sword. Got it?"

Inuyasha nodded and went back to the battle. "So what do you say Tamiyasu. Do you want it in the heart or the head?"

"You are incredible Inuyasha," said Tamiyasu. "You do realize that I almost destroyed you in your full demon form and now that you're back to your weaker half-demon form you will be quite an easy opponent."  
Kagome silently crept to the place where the Tetsusaiga was held captive within the barrier. She tried to grab it but her hand was deflected, sending her flying backwards. She sat up and noticed that behind her lay the girl which Reiko had brought with her.

Carrying the girl in her arms she returned to the barrier. She knew that the girl was a prisoner in Tamiyasu's castle so she was going to set her free. But first things first, she had to get the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

Pulling another arrow she aimed it at the barrier around the sword. If this didn't work she didn't know what she was going to do. The arrow left the bow and hit the barrier, instantly disintegrating under the arrow's immense power.

"Inuyasha!" she called. "Get the Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed his sword. Walking back over to Tamiyasu he pointed it menacingly at his heart. "Now that I have my sword back there is no possible way for you to defeat me!"

"That is it Inuyasha." yelled Tamiyasu angrily. "You will die. I will not hold back anymore. Prepare yourself."

Raising his staff, he moved it in a circular motion above his head making a large psychic energy blast that would surely destroy everything that it touched. With one swing of his staff he sent it flying at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran right into the middle and raised the Tetsusaiga. "Backlash Wave." he called, voice echoing throughout the village. A blast of blue light shot out of the Tetsusaiga and surrounded Tamiyasu's attack and sent it swirling in the other direction, at its owner, Tamiyasu.

"Master!" cried Reiko, running into the line of fire trying to protect Tamiyasu.

The blast spared none in its wake. The light was blinding as the bodies of Tamiyasu and Reiko were destroyed.

Inuyasha ran over and grabbed Kagome who would have been hit by the side of the blast. She still had the girl cradled in her arms when the light faded. The girl awoke and stared around at them all.

"Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"Don't worry," said Kagome reassuringly. "You're safe now. Tamiyasu is dead. What's your name."

"Umm…I'm Kumiko." she said confused.

"What?" asked Kagome staring at Miroku. He looked at her incredulously.

_So that demon… _he thought to himself. …_used this little girl's name in order to trick me and make it easier for Tamiyasu plan to succeed. How dare she._

Writers Note: I'm sorry but I forget to tell you that just seconds after Inuyasha defeated Tamiyasu and Reiko Miroku finally came to his senses and sucked the demon, who's real name was Torial, the legendary demon that could take the form and personality of it's victims (she found this poor soul lost in the forest and just took the name Kumiko from the little girl) which had been put under the same spell that was put on Inuyasha, into his wind tunnel. Oh yeah, and all throughout the battle, for those of you who wondered what had happened to Shippo, he jumped on Kilala and flew overhead a safe distance, out of danger. Don't worry Shippo. It's okay to be scared sometimes.

The little girl looked at her village and saw her parents, the lord and his wife, standing opposite to them. She rushed out of Kagome's arms and ran over to them, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.

Inuyasha returned the Tetsusaiga to it's sheath started to walk away. "Come on Kagome. Let's go."  
Kagome turned to follow but Kumiko called to her and Inuyasha. She ran over to them and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." she said happily. "May I ask a small request of you?"

"What is it Kumiko?" asked Kagome kindly.

"Will you allow me to accompany you on your journey?" she asked.

"What?" cried Kagome. "Why would you want to do a thing like that? You were just rescued from a wicked place and you want to leave your parents so soon?"

"No…it's not that." she replied sadly. "But it's just…my friend, Akiko's family was just cruelly slaughtered and I must find her. She ran away in the attack and hasn't been seen for many months. I thought that under the protection of you it would be that much easier to find her. And…well…I want to repay you for rescuing me from Tamiyasu."

"No." said Inuyasha stubbornly. "I will not stand for being part of any more charity." He crossed his arms in front of himself and took off again.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome. "Maybe we should help her. I mean she'll go anyway and this way you we can protect her."

"We?" yelled Inuyasha. "WE. It is going to be ME who will be doing all of the rescuing. And I said no."

"Inuyasha." yelled Kagome furiously. "SIT!"

Once again Inuyasha found himself face down on the ground because of his stubbornness and Kagome's fury.

Slowly raising from the ground he said, "Fine, she can go with us."

"Thank you Inuyasha." said Kagome happily. "Let's go!"

Then off they went once again on their terrifying journey to kill the evil demon Naraku and their quest to collect the jewel shards. But this adventure was far from over.

Inuyasha SomniScoto: Evils of the Misty Mountains End

* * *

_Well this is it for this story. As I prabably have mentioned in another chapter this is probably one of the most interesting stories I have ever written even though I realize I go a little faster. I'm not sure when the next part of Inuyasha Somni Scoto will be up but sometime in the next year, I have a lot of other stories I am working on, one very important right now and I will probably be posting that one very soon. Anyway I love this story and...well...I still very sad that it is over._


End file.
